Hunting Your Spirit
by The Doctor 9
Summary: A Paranormal Hunter, who is a former Navy Seal, is sent to Pandora to Investigate some strange events...First Chapters a summary of whats going on. Rated T-M Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey Damien!" **

I turned to see my friend Mark running towards me, **"Mark, what is it?" **He took some time to gather his breath, and then he was all too happy to talk, 

**"Your not going to like this, but we got another job for you." **I just rolled my eyes, usually when he told me stuff like that, it was just some idea to pull a prank on me. 

**"Yeah, no thanks, I know what your planning." **I turned and started to walk away, until he said,

**"Its a job from Michael." **That stopped me dead in my tracks, **"Where do I find him?" **

A couple of hours later I'm in front of mike's warehouse, just in case I had my sawed off shotgun with me, after all you can never be too careful. So I kicked down the door, I made sure there wasn't a huge bucket of water hanging there, after that I saw Michael sitting at his desk, wearing his harry potter glasses, sipping on black coffee. 

**"Hey Mike, can you make this quick." **He looked up from his newspaper, 

**"Did Mark, already tell you, your not going to like this?" **

**"Yeah why?" **He took a long sip, then let out a sigh, and then opened his mouth to speak,

**"How would you feel about going to Pandora?" **That Question confused me, why was he asking me about a foreign planet, especially one that had no connection to our business. **"What do you mean?" **He stood up and turned on a projection unit in the corner, 

**"Over the past couple of months, on Pandora, there has been unusual activity, we didn't think much about it, but after a while one of our hunters sent us this reading of EMF, (Electromagnetic Field) we confirmed the data, that theres more then just a poltergeist going on up there."**

That surprised me, he wanted me to check out paranormal activity on a Alien planet, especially when I was worth more here then there.

**"No thanks, I am still needed here." **I started to walk out the door, 

**"Come on Damien, your the best hunter I got, and this may be the toughest assignment we have ever had." **

I turned yet again to face him, **"You expect me to check out a EMF, that could very well just be the Unobtainium causing that!"**

He took a minute to think it through, then he reached in his desk and pulled out some photos, **"These were taken by our hunter up there." **I snatched them out of his hand, and I shivered in fear when I saw the bodies in the photo's, then I slammed Mike into the wall holding the photo up for him to see, 

**"Your fucking joking right! There is no way there is something like that on Pandora." **

**"Theres a lot more then that, based on our source of information, all the creatures and spirits that we have here, have somehow been transported to Pandora."**

** "Okay, Ill take the job."**

** "Thats the Spirit!" **I just flashed him a look that said shut up, and he told me my shuttle to Pandora was already taken care of, and I would go undercover as a Scientist, luckily my fake file, also had some of my real file in it, saying how I was a member of the Navy Seals, at least now I wouldn't look like a complete wimp. Apparently my flight was leaving tomorrow, oh I don't believe I have told you what I am, What I am is a spirit hunter, I hunt ghosts, demons, and other supernatural creatures. Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, after you have seen what I have, your definition of Crazy is my definition of Sane.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had all my gear packed away, luckily Mike and Mark were able to sneak all of my equipment on board the ISV, as for the stuff that made it through security, they were mostly just books, and clothes, so either way whatever was out there on Pandora, whatever spirit was out there I would be ready for it.

**"Hey your Damien right?" **I turned to see some sort of tall, skinny, scientist walking towards me, 

**"Thats me, why do you ask?" **

**"Oh Sorry, Im Norm Spellman, Avatar Driver." **I extended my hand to meet his, **"I've heard a lot about you, the soldiers are saying your a scientist and a former Navy seal." **I just grinned at that statement, it was true, and I could tell that those so called soldiers were fresh privates, straight from the boot camp.

Of course, after we introduced ourselves, he started rambling on about Pandora and The Na'vi, he also asked me questions on why I was wearing all these different religious symbols on a necklace,

**"Oh these, well just a form of protection." **

**"Yeah, maybe on Pandora the Na'vi will give you a symbol of Eywa to add to that." **

Now I wasn't going into this assignment completely clueless, I had read up on the Na'vi and there Goddess Eywa.

**"Why would I be visiting the Na'vi, I'm not even an Avatar Driver." **

**"Oh well, they said that your supposed to be our security escort along with Jake Sully." **Jake who? I didn't bother to ask, it probably didn't matter to me anyway, I just needed to get this job done, and maybe find this other hunter who was sent to Pandora.

So then some Jackass Army grunt comes over and knocks Norm over, of course Norm didn't stand up for himself so I stepped in,

** "Hey dirt bag." **As soon as he turned, I hit him with one punch to the throat, then another one to his stomach, then I brought my knee up into his face.

**"Wow, Holy Shit, you laid that guy out in three hits!" **

**"Hey Norm, next time, you stand up for yourself."**

** "You think you could teach me some moves!" **He sounded like a kid in a candy store, **"Maybe, just do me a favor though, keep the medical officers off of me, and Ill see you in Six years once we land."**

So of course, he kept the medical guys off my back, and I flashed all the recruits a warning glance, so I just quickly got into Cyro. The next thing I know I see some gas start leaking in, and I start to lose consciousness.

**SIX YEARS LATER.**

I feel my eyes start to open and I see I am still in the Cyro chamber that I fell asleep in, but that only felt like it was yesterday. I feel the chamber open and some medical officer float by,

**"Are we there yet?" **

**"Yeah were there lieutenant." **Seems like he pulled my record, and found my navy record, but that didn't matter I was discharged from the Navy a long time ago, but now I just needed to get my stuff, and maybe change out of this white suit they had me in. So I found the locker with my name on it, and I saw Norm was already there, **"Hey Damien, can you believe it, were almost there."** I noticed he was smiling like an idiot,

**"Yeah, its hard to believe its been six years." **I opened my locker and opened it up, and luckily all my stuff was still there, so I got a couple of things, my black trench coat, a pair of jeans, and a shirt. 

**"So, Who do I report to when I arrive."**

** "You report to the same person I do, Dr. Grace Augustine." **

I had heard rumors about this Grace Augustine, usually good rumors, but I heard she was a real hard ass, sounds like boot camp all over again. Oh well, apparently she was also a real Na'vi enthusiast, there wasn't anything wrong with that, I just came to investigate the paranormal activity. So either way, even after I finished my work here, I would still be here for at least six years.

So anyway, we got on the first shuttle off the ISV, and we were now heading into the base, I noticed when I was running out that there was a Marine in the back with a wheelchair, I wonder why he was here, maybe he was just a scientist now, either way I was confused. So to make a long story short, we made it through the lecture given by a Colonel Quaritch.

I could tell by the look on his face that he had been here for a while, plus the feeling I got when he walked by, I could tell he loved to kill. So I started walking towards the lab with Norm, when he ran forward for a minute. 

**"Hey your Jake Right? Tom's Brother? Wow you look just like him, Oh sorry, Norm Spellman, I went through Avatar training with him." **That was the Paralyzed Marine that I saw on The shuttle earlier, so that was Jake Sully, now I could see why he was, he must have been an Avatar Driver. That made a lot more sense, so anyway we went to the Avatar compound, and we met a Dr. Max Patel, who then preceded to take us to Dr. Augustine.

**"Grace Augustine is a legend, she literally wrote the book on Pandora Botany."**

Max quickly shot back with, **"Thats because she likes plants better then people." **Next thing I know I hear someone yell,

**"Whose got my god damned cigarette?"**

** "Im guessing thats Dr. Augustine." "Yeah."**


	2. Out in the forest

I saw a red head woman emerge out of the capsules, and apparently she wasn't in a good mood. I just saw another scientist run to give her a cigarette, and she seemed to actually calm down after one draw. 

**"Grace I would like you to meet Norm Spellman and Jake Sully." **He forgot that I was there too, wow that made me feel important,

** "Norm, I hear good things about you hows your Na'vi."** I turned to look at Norm, and he started speaking in the Na'vi language, I couldn't keep up with it since it was so fast, then Grace said something back, again it was too fast for me to keep up with, so then Max finally said something again, 

**"Ah, Grace, this is Jake Sully." **I saw Jake extend his hand to Grace, but apparently she didn't accept the hand. **"Yeah I know who you are and I don't need you, I need your brother, the PHD who trained for four years for this mission."**

** "Hes Dead, I know its a big inconvenience for everyone." **

She was about to say something else when I stepped in, **"Listen Ms. Augustine, this man has gone through enough shit in his past years, so why don't you just leave him alone." **All of a sudden she realized I was there and looked at me, 

**"And just who are you?" **Wow, was I invisible to everyone else, seriously.

** "My Name is Damien Ithaca, I'm one of your scientists, and your security escort." **Suddenly I saw out of the corner of my eye, Max was checking that pad, and ran my profile and gave it to Grace,

**"It says here, you are a former Navy Seal, graduated from MIT, has one PHD, and has a Degree, in...Paranormal Study?" **

I froze for a second, I couldn't let her dig deeper into that subject,

**"It was just another class I decided to take, as a hobby." **She kept switching Glances from the Pad to me, **"Alright Lieutenant, your record is promising enough." "Its just Mr. Ithaca now Ms. Augustine." **Thank God Mike, lied about all that stuff about MIT and a PHD, however the degree in Paranormal Study was obviously real.

However I saw her heading to another area of the compound and I had no idea where she was going, Max just seemed a little worried so he told me and Jake,

**"Be here, 0800 tomorrow, try to use big words, as for you, try not to piss her off, and your too report to Wainfleet for his Discharge." **

I stopped Max for a second, **"Hey Max, Do you recognize this man." **

I handed the photo of the other Spirit Hunter, he scanned the photo on his pad, and he looked up his profile,

**"Yeah, Says here, Sergeant Will Davis, former mining security, K.I.A." "Wait, what was that!" **He looked at me as if I was crazy,

**"He was K.I.A, they found his body ripped to shreds, they figured it was a mining accident, strange thats the seventh one we had, then after that, it just seemed to go away." **

Well apparently, whatever was up here, it ripped people up, and it didn't stay in the mines for awhile, but then I remembered that Mike told me that a lot of the spirits, we had back on earth, could also be up here, but just in a Na'vi version. So basically who knows how bad it could be up here, it was then I realized I had to go to the bunk house, hell I couldn't let anyone see what I had in my duffel bag. But as soon as I turned to leave, Jake grabbed my Arm, 

**"Hey Man, Thanks."**

** "No problem."** I didn't really have time to talk, after all I needed my equipment already, so when I got to the bunkhouse, I made sure that everyone was gone, and I unzipped the bag, inside was everything I would need, my journals on Spirits and Monsters, two sawed off shotguns, small enough to conceal in my trench coat, Holy Water, Salt, Shotgun shells, a couple with salt, and some that were regular, and a couple of other things.

**The Next Day**

I was just outside, admiring the beauty of Pandora, when all of a sudden I see Jake run out, wearing a hospital gown, and he was moving, so for no particular reason, I decided to run beside him, because when I saw Norm, I knew he obviously couldn't keep up. It was hard to run in these military boots, but at least I could run, 

**"Hey Marine, Seal!" **We both turned to see another Avatar, and our Jaws dropped when we saw it was Grace, **"GRACE!" **We both said in Unison, 

**"Well who did you expect numb nuts." **She tossed Jake a fruit, and she kind of glared at me at first, 

**"I believe we got on the wrong foot yesterday, Ms. Augustine." **

**"Relax Damien, I was just pissed at Selfridge, but I guess I got to work with what I got, and please call me Grace, Ms. Augustine is too formal." **So I just grinned a little bit, now at least I knew she wasn't that pissed, and I turned to Jake and Saw he had the most stupid expression on his face, obviously from the fruit.

The next thing I know Trudy Chacon, our pilot has come to get me, and she takes me to Colonel Quaritch, 

**"You called me Sir." **

**Ah, Lieutenant Damien Ithaca, I have a job for you." **

**"Sir, its just Mr. Ithaca now." **He shook his head and looked at me again,

**"Maybe you'll be reinstated, after you hear my offer." **

**"I'm not interested sir."**

**"Well son, would a large pile of money get you interested?" **I just rolled my eyes, and I looked him dead in the eyes and said, 

**"Sir, I'm a scientist now, I didn't enjoy killing anything when I was with the Seals, and nothing you say or offer will change my mind, see ya." **I could tell he was pissed, I didn't even know what the job was, but I knew if it was coming from him, it would not be good.

**The Next Day**

The next thing I know, Grace calls us for a science mission, and of course I took the mission, they gave me a assault rifle, and apparently they were a little confused, when they saw me bring my journals, and a bottle of holy water along, however they all thought it was actual water, and Norm took a huge chug of it, I smacked him upside the head, saying this water was not for drinking. So then, we land in some part of the forest, and I was the first to jump out, of course I immediately saw that there was no threat, so I lowered it. 

**"Hey Damien, aren't you hot in that black trench coat?" **I'm guessing that was Norm saying that, 

**"No I'm used to taking heat, so I'm okay." **

**"Hey Damien, Stay with the ship, one idiot with a gun is enough." **Of course I grabbed her leg and got her attention, **"Grace, I have a Job to do, and Damn it, I'm going to do it." **

She could see I wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I ended up going with, Jake and I, we were hanging out, while Norm and Grace were having a blast examining the plant life. Then, We found these orange plants, and as soon as I touched one, It burrowed into the ground. And then Jake tried it, and we both decided to do it, although that soon ended as soon as we saw this one Rhino like thing, we didn't know what the hell it was. 

**"Don't Shoot, You guys will piss him off." "Its Already Pissed off." **I wasn't scared, but I knew I might die, 

**"Just Hold your ground guys." **So this thing kicks it leg back a few times, and it charges, and Jake runs forward, while I stand my ground, 

**"Yeah who's bad!" **Apparently he was celebrating, when I heard a noise from behind us, 

**"Holy Shit! Jake!" **He turned, and he saw the Thanator behind us, **"What about this one run, Don't run!" **

**"Run, definitely run!"**

** Next Chapter, Jake and Damien encounter the Na'vi.**


	3. The Beautiful People

** _"Just Perfect!" _**I thought to myself as we were running away from the thanator, it was amazing that I was able to keep up with Jake. Even though he was in his Avatar, and that I was human, Thank God that I was one lucky son of a bitch, but then of course, it grabbed Jake by the pack, at first I automatically froze, and lifted my rifle to fire a few shots, but I couldn't get a clear shot, since the thanator was swinging him around like a dog with a toy. Finally he unstraps the pack, and we make a run for it, however it only took the thanator a second to realize its lunch had gone away, so it starts running again. ****

**_"Move, Damn it! MOVE!" _**

I keep saying that to myself, because I know I'll need it if I wanna out run this thing, all of a sudden I feel the ground disappear below me, and I realize I just jumped off a waterfall, why couldn't Jake have told me that there was a waterfall right in front of us.

**"OH SHIT!" **I yelled out, but I still managed to survive that fall, however doing a belly flop from that height still hurt like hell, it was painful, and I couldn't move any part of my body, and I thought I was going to drown, but then I feel a hand grab my arm, and it pulls me up, I feel the water drain out of my Exo Pack, and I can feel the oxygen flow return. **"Thanks Jake." **But I turned and saw that there was no one there, 

**"Hey Damien!" **I turned to the direction of Jake's voice, and I saw he was still hanging onto a branch in the river **"Wait, if your over there, then who pulled me out!"**

He obviously was just as confused as I was, but I pulled him in anyway, all of sudden I realized something, I reached into my coat and I pulled out one of the sawed off shotguns, Jake freaked out for a second,

**"Woah Shit! You had that this entire time!"**

** "Yeah, won't do us much good, the shells need to dry out, even then ill need gunpowder." **I still whipped out the rest of my equipment, after, I lost my rifle during that jump, so I was low on weapons, the only thing that remain undamaged was my combat knife dipped in Holy water.

**"Why exactly did you have those shotguns in the first place?" **I turned to him, and I gave him a look that said **_"Don't Ask."_**

Even my EMF's were water damaged, so yeah I was pretty much screwed, Jake kept asking me what all this stuff was, but I never answered his questions. So here we are out in the middle of a forest, separated from the rest of the group, all my guns are currently damaged, and I won't be able to start my investigation. So I saw Jake make a spear, since that was obviously the only thing we could do, i decided to put my knife on a wooden shaft, that way it would be more effective, but as soon as we made it a few miles, I felt that someone was watching us, I was aware of my surroundings, and sure enough I turned at a loud sound, and I saw a Na'vi woman, but it seemed she was already leaving, because I saw her staring at something white in the air.

But I decided to ignore it, and I got Jake and we pressed forward.

**Mean While at the Samson**

**"Sorry Doc, Were not allowed to run Night ops, Colonel's orders, they both will have to make it till morning." **Grace just shook her head, 

**"They won't make it til morning." **Grace was obviously worried about the both of them, she wasn't as worried about Jake as she was Damien, he was only a human, he didn't even have an Avatar, sure she saw the two shotguns he was keeping under his coat, but she was still worried.

** At Nighttime **

All of my equipment was dried out, I ran out of shotgun shells, since most of them I either lost in the jump, or were too damaged to be used. So basically my only weapon was the knife, I looked through my journals, thank god they dried out perfectly. I was looking for any creature that could tear a human apart, mostly because of what happened in the mines. Based on the description, and the photos Mike gave me, it was some type of low class demon. So I lose that train of thought when I notice that Jake has lit a torch, and that we are surrounded by Viper Wolves. So of course my first reflex was to get my knife, I removed it from the wooden stick, since it would not be useful if I needed to be in close combat, to make a long story short, I was doing fine warding off the enemy, but Jake was messing up, and I thought he was going to die, but then I saw an arrow fly past me and into a Viper wolf, I turned and I saw that Na'vi Huntress from earlier.

She jumped into the battle, she smacked a Viper Wolf across its Jaw with her bow, at first she got tackled by one, but I threw my Knife at it, and then I got the carcass off her, and she just pushed me away, as she took down another Viper Wolf. Then she just hissed at them and they all left.

I saw her kneel on one of the wounded Wolves, and she started speaking in her native language, in the mean time, I removed my knife from the dead Viper Wolf, and I closed its eyes. Jake was kneeling close to the Woman and was trying to thank her,

**"No Jake, Let me handle this." **I walked up to the Na'vi woman, and I waited till she was done with the Viperwolf, 

**"I'm sorry you had to kill these things, If you understand this, I got to tell you, I didn't enjoy killing those things." **I knew about the Na'vi and their bond with Nature, so she just looked up at me with surprise, then at Jake, and she walked away. So Jake starts to go after her, and I go after Jake, and he ended up getting a bow across the face, "**Ow Damn!"**

Apparently The Woman still didn't like the idea of us being there, but Jake still went after her, and I went after Jake, I couldn't exactly hear their conversation, but I kept following them, then I noticed that Jake was about to fall of a branch, and This Woman and I, both grabbed onto him to make sure he didn't fall from that height.

**"You are like a baby, but your friend is not." **Then when she said that, Jake tried to convince her to take him back with her to her home. The next thing I know I see these white jelly fish like things, coming towards me and Jake, **"Uh Jake." **I didn't know what they were, but there was this voice telling me to not fear them, so I let them come near, and then they started to land on me, Jake tried to swat them away, but the woman got pissed, so he stopped. 

**"Seeds of the sacred tree...very pure spirits." **

Then as if they had never seen us, they drifted away, then I turned, and Jake and I asked the same question, **"What was that all about?" **Then she told Jake to come with her, so I started to walk in the other direction, **"You Too, Sky Person." **That confused me, but I had my hand on my knife just in case, so I start following them, and I realize we still don't know her name, then all of a sudden, I see a rope wrap around Jake's ankles, and he falls to the ground, so I jump down and I cut the rope, and I whip out the two shotguns, they weren't loaded, but whoever threw that didn't know that, but then I see a bunch of angry natives come out of nowhere, and apparently they had me and Jake Cornered, but even though Jake threw away his knife, I only put my Shotguns back in my trench coat.

Then the Woman from earlier showed up and started yelling at one of the Na'vi males, the next thing I know, I have a bola wrapped around my hands, but when they did that, I knocked one of the guys in the nose, then they started aiming their bows at me. So I just calmed down, and let them tie me up. So I got a rope around my arms, and I am being carried by one of the Pa'li riders, it was not comfortable, but I decided to deal with it.

Then we went inside this giant tree, and of course, we were getting looks from every Na'vi , especially me since I was a human, I noticed how some were hissing at me, and throwing stones, or whatever else they could find. Then I noticed we stopped at a Male Na'vi, who by the way he was dressed, was probably their leader. The Jackass Pa'li Rider, threw me onto the ground, of course luckily I was able to get back up on my legs, and then The woman starts having this conversation with their clan leader, and Jake found out that this man was her father, so he tries to greet him, but he pisses the rest of the Na'vi off.

**"Stop! I will examine these Aliens!" **I noticed that This woman started walking down from one of the branches, and I could tell she was another one of the clan leaders. So she starts with Jake, she examines his body, his tail, then she comes over to me, she finds all of my weapons, including my knife, and tosses them over her shoulder, she looks at all the religious symbols on my neck, then she finds my journals, she was about to toss them over her shoulder when I said, 

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." **So she stooped and stabbed me with a little bone needle, 

**"What are you called?" **She had already asked Jake all of these questions, so of course I was next,

**"My Name is Damien Ithaca." **She seemed to believe me,

**Why are you here?" **

**"I'm simply here, because I got lost with Jake over there, and I have some personal business to attend to." **She crouched down to me size, looking at me with those eyes piercing into my soul.

**"What are you?" **

That question stumped me, because I didn't know what to tell her, 

**"If I told you what I was, you wouldn't believe me." **

**"Try me." **She just kept pushing me and pushing me, but then I motioned for her to make sure Jake didn't hear this conversation, 

**"All right then, I'll ask again, what are you?" **This time I was prepared and I said,

**"I am a Spirit Hunter, My job is to find evil spirits, and demons, and destroy them, or purify them." **

She seemed confused, nobody knew what I was trying to say, luckily Jake was oblivious to the whole thing.

**"Listen, Over the past couple of days, have you seen anyone come back, with injuries, that you could not explain or understand?" **

She froze, and obviously I had hit the mark, then she grabbed me by my coat, and started dragging me along, apparently she knew what I was talking about.


	4. My First Night

So the next thing I know I am being dragged through the air by my collar, and apparently the Female Leader was worried about something. So I am trying to ask her questions, but she just keeps speaking in Na'vi. Finally we get to this one area of the tree, and she sets me down, or was it more liked dropped. So I get up on my knees, and the first thing I see is this young Na'vi girl, she couldn't have been more then five or six years old. But I knew something was wrong, when I noticed the cuts on her body, and the fact she seemed to be staring at the forest in fear.

I saw the Queen of the clan walk up to her, and speak soft words into her ear, then she motioned for me to come forward,

**"DamienIthaca, This child's wounds have been something we have never seen before, not only that but some of the other clan members have been killed." **

I tried to look at the Child's Wounds, but she kept them covered,

**"Calm Child, he means no harm, he just needs to see what made your wounds." **

The Child looked at her, then at me, and then she slowly took her arms away from her body, and I quickly saw the slash marks,

**"For some reason, we cannot heal these wounds, We are afraid she might die." **

I just grinned, because I already knew what was doing this, and I knew how to treat her wounds,

**"Alright Miss, I need you to go get that water from the pile of things you took from me."  
**

**"My name is not Miss, it is Mo'at, and how will that-" **

**"Just Do it." **I kind of snapped at her accidently, but she understood, and she left to go get the bottle of holy water.

So I lift the child's head up, **"Well, Whats your name?" "Mie'li." **

I check to see if there are any other wounds on her body,

**"Well Mie'li, your going to have to trust me, what is about to happen to you will be painful, but your wounds will heal, after that, we will talk about what attacked you." **

She didn't like the idea of pain, but she eventually agreed to it, I soon saw Mo'at come back with my Holy Water,

**"Alright, Mo'at, Hold her down, and don't freak out." **She was slightly confused, but she complied,

**"In Nomine Patris, et filli, Et Spirutus Sancti." **I quickly finished the prayer I had just said, and started pouring the holy water on the wounds, at first they were both shocked to see steam rising out of the wounds, but Mie'li was screaming like she was being torn in half, but Mo'at held her down. I never liked purifying wounds, it made me feel like a murderer.

After about five minutes of screeching, the wounds suddenly sealed themselves up, and leaving only a faint scar.

**"What did you do to me!" **Mie'li had mixed emotions about what I had just did, she was obviously Frightened, Angry, Hurt, all at the same time.

**"I exorcised your wounds, they needed to be purified from the demon that got you." "What do you mean Demon?" **Mo'at kind of hissed at me, **"Mo'at, I told you before I hunt demons and evil spirits, and apparently a demon is behind this."**

Mie'li was a little confused, so I got out my journals, **"Mie'li, did you see the thing that attacked you?" "Yes." **So flipped to a page, and I stopped there,

**"Did it look like this?" **She took one look at the picture, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, in fact she actually jumped back in fear, while covering her eyes, she said, **"Yes exactly like that, that was definitely the thing that killed my Parents!"**

So thats why there were no adults anywhere near her, because her parents were dead, either way, since this demon was attracted to its former victims, it would obviously come after Mie'li next.** "Mo'at, Do you have any Salt?" **Of course the Na'vi knew what Salt was, but Mo'at was confused, **"What good will Salt do?" **I just shook my head,

**"Demons and evil spirits, cannot cross salt, we still don't know why, it may be because Salt is a purifying agent, and that they cannot cross without counting every grain of salt." **That was the main idea was on how salt kept demons away.

So of course Mo'at started to go get salt, **"Mo'at, What about my friend?" "Your friend will be questioned, but he may stay if we decide to." **With that she walked off, and I stayed with Mie'li, **"Mie'li, are you scared?" **Of course I didn't need an answer, **"Yes, its just that, the thing, it was so scary, and it killed my parents, and it almost did it to me, but you must not be afraid." **I just looked down for a bit, **"I wouldn't exactly say that." "You are afraid?" **She seemed surprised, but she was right I was afraid, **"Yes, even though I have done this before, every time I hunted one of these things, I have always been afraid, especially against the worse ones." "Theres Worse ones then that thing!" **I may have accidently scared her a bit, I didn't mean to, so I decided to do something, I took off the sign of the cross on my neck, and I placed it on hers, **"Here, As long as you wear this, Demons will not bother you, this is a symbol that they cannot stand." **She just looked at it, confused on how something so small could scare something that big.

**"Mr. Why did you start hunting these things?" "Mie'li, you can call me Damien, and I won't tell you that, but lets just say my motives were similar to what you just experienced." **

She was confused, she was a little too young to think it through, so I just left her there, because Mo'at had gotten the salt, and had formed a circle around Mie'li. Then, she came up behind me, and she touched my shoulder.

**"I thank you for your help, so I will let you stay." **

**"Won't your clan be angry if I stay?" **

**"No, I told them I approved, but I did not tell them why, so will you tell them what you are?" **I glared up at her,

**"NO, Mo'at, what I do is supposed to be a secret, if Jake found out, I would be in trouble, but don't worry, although I may be a hunter, I am also something else."**

She cocked her head to the side, unsure of what I meant,

**"What do you mean?" "Well Mo'at, I was a Navy Seal, or what you would call a warrior." **

She just looked at me in surprise, **"So, you claim to be a warrior, and a hunter?" **

**"I said Former Warrior, but you do not tell Jake or any of the Sky People who I am." **She then said how she would be my mentor for my stay at their Keletrul, and that I would teach her how to defend themselves from these demons.

So I rip off what was left of my shirt, and I am taken to the bon fire, where for some reason I am seated next to Mo'at, and I am given back my weapons and equipment, the next thing I know, I see Jake walk by with the one Female from earlier. **"Good Evening, please don't get up."** For some reason, all eyes were focused on me and Jake, some of the even braver Na'vi even touched me, some of the Children even sat next to me. Then they offer me some food, it looked like beetle larvae, but it didn't look like it, it was beetle larvae, but hell it tasted good. So I reach into my Coat, and one of the warriors reached for his bow, and then I pulled out an EMF, and he put down his bow, so I turned it on, and for some reason, I got a reading, that caused me to instantly shoot up from the ground.

At first they were a little weirded out by me walking around with my weird contraption, even Jake was giving me weird looks,

**"Is something wrong Tawtute." **I saw a Na'vi Female, she was obviously very curious about what I was doing.

**"No, Just checking on some things." **

**"What exactly is that thing you are holding." **

**"That is a question for another time, anyway, I don't believe I know who you are Miss." "Well, my name isn't Miss, its Ne'la." **

To make a long story short, I didn't talk much with her, because Mo'at came behind me, and told me that it was time to rest for the day, so she leads me up to these Hammocks, which are about who knows how many feet off the ground.

I am scared of heights, well it wasn't the height I was scared of, I was just scared of falling, so I did what I do everytime before I sleep, I pray to god that I live, and I take some salt and spread it around the branch. And now I lay me down to sleep.


	5. Training

All of a sudden, Jake wakes up in his Avatar Pod, and he sees that the top of it is now open, **"Jake-Jake." **He notices that Dr. Augustine and the rest of the team are standing above him, looking at him as if he was in a coma. He uses his arms to bring himself up, **"Damn, you were dug in like a tick, is the Avatar safe, what happened to Damien?" "The Avatar and Damien are safe, and you are not going to believe where we are."**

** The next morning at breakfast.**

** "The last thing we see is this Marine and that Seal heading into the forest with an angry Thanator chasing after them." **Grace Said.

** "Hey, its not something you can teach." **Jake Responds.

** "I still can't get why the Omaticaya have chosen you, and I really can't get why they are letting Damien stay with them." **Jake just gives her a confused look, **"All I know, is that when Mo'at was questioning us, Damien had her plug my ears, and then I didn't hear their conversation, all I know is that it freaked her out." ** So Grace was equally confused, what could Damien have said that scared Mo'at so much? But she was sure he didn't threaten her, I mean she knew that even though Damien was a former Seal, he was smarter then most grunts. But she decided as long as they were both okay, she didn't really care.

**Where Damien is sleeping**

I woke up to find that I was still in the hammock, and that last night actually did happen, so I got up out of the hammock, and I got all of my equipment back on, all of a sudden I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I turn quickly to see who it is, and I see it is the woman I met last night, Ne'la, **"Oh Jesus, its you." "No, my name is Ne'la, I told you last night." **I chuckled a bit at that statement, I guess the Na'vi were never taught about the Human religion, **"Anyway, Mo'at wants to see you." **So Ne'la was basically walking me like I was a damn dog all the way to Mo'at, **"So DamienIthaca, I need you to teach me all about these monsters like the one you described last night." **I shook my head for a bit, and I was about to say something when all of a sudden I saw Mie'li right next to her, at first I thought it was a bad idea that she was outside the circle of protection, but then Mo'at said that she had taken some of my advice and made a larger one around Home Tree, it seemed impossible to me.

**"So why is Mie'li here?" **Mo'at looked down at her then at me, **"She is going to be your apprentice." **I kind of coughed for a second, **"Wait, but she is just a child." "Mr. Damien, my parents were killed by that thing, do you know how that feels!" **That hit a sensitive part of me, and I sort of snapped, **"Hey you listen here, I've hunted these things my whole life, I had friends and family, who got involved in this, and day after day, i still see the images, of their Burnt and Mutilated Corpses! So don't ask me if I know how that feels, and now I have to help train a child, thats like throwing the mouse into the fire!" **I did mean to yell, I usually hated raising my voice, but at times there were just certain situations when I just had to.

Then I saw she had this extremely shocked, sad, and hurt expression on her face, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks, **"Oh son of a bitch, FINE Ill do it." **Mie'li's expression didn't change but at least she looked at me now, **"Now are there any other people who I will have to train that I should know about." "No, it is just me and Mie'li."** Well that was a relief, so I basically decided we should get started, so I started with some basic ways how to spot the different types of monsters, spirits, and demons. And I decided It would be good if I threw in some of the creatures I thought could not be up here, so I told them about the Wendigo, which if you ask me, could easily fit into their culture.

I mean, the Na'vi were similar to the Native Americans, so who knows what legends could be similar to the Natives. Then I decided to teach them Hand to Hand Combat, but I made sure no one would think I was trying to kill Mo'at. **"You know this won't be fair Damien." "Humor me." **So Mo'at charges at me, but apparently she didn't mind her surroundings, so I ran up one of the tree stumps, and jumped off right onto her which knocked her over, and I pinned her to the ground. **"Hmm, yeah I guess we need to work on that." **So for a couple of hours they continued with that, until finally Damien decided to teach them how to use the shotguns, I gave one to Mo'at and one to Mie'li, and I told them that these things have some recoil so it could knock them over, well then I told them how to aim, and then they fired, Mo'at was able to withstand it, but the shotguns were a little small for Na'vi, but Mo'at solved that problem by holding it by her hip. However Mie'li shot wrong so she got so much Recoil, she fell flat on the ground.

**"Okay, Mo'at, you don't need as much work as Mie'li, go back to doing whatever duties the Tsahik do." **She agreed to do just that, and I was trying to teach Mie'li to use the Shotgun appropriately, but she always seemed to mess it up somehow, which was odd, because the shotgun was just right for her size, so I kept trying to correct her ways, once she tried holding it like a bow, which didn't work at all. After a while I decided to give up on it, I noticed the shotgun just wasn't right for her.

Then I saw Jake and Neytiri, since they didn't seem to be doing anything at the moment, so I ran up to Jake really quick, **"Hey Jake, I need you to do me a favor." "What?" "When you get back to hells gate in your regular body, I need you to tell trudy to airdrop some weapons and some of my stuff for me." **However Neytiri was against it, Mo'at came by and approved of it, so basically I was getting shipment of equipment.

**"Umm- Damien?" **I turned to see Mie'li standing right behind me , **"What is it?" "I just wanted to say Sorry." "Should have known it would be that." **I was acting like an ass, but I was still a little pissed off from earlier, **"But what exactly happened that you said was similar to my parents dieing?" "I told you, Im not ready to talk about that." **

So yeah, I'm getting a shipment of weapons, and so far me and Mie'li are kind of on good terms.

_**I didn't have that much time to write this chapter, so I decided to just do a short chapter.**_


	6. Prepare

** So I woke up this morning, and I felt like writing a chapter, so I wrote this chapter in about twenty minutes, so its rather short, but reviews would be nice, oh and even though I do study Supernatural things, there are different types of Ancient Lore, so if my version isn't right to you, well then tell me about it. Also for one of the reviewers, I know I have that problem with the conversation in between characters, and I am trying to get used to the way you suggested.**

Damien walked around Home Tree after he finished talking to Mie'li, I was still thinking about what other spirits and monsters could be up here on Pandora. Well, at least I knew now that the all the deaths that the Na'vi were supposedly behind, I guess they were actually the demons on this moon. Well I guess it would be easier for Quaritch to blame the Na'vi, then jumping to a more supernatural conclusion. I mean what are you going to do walk into his quarters and say, Hey guess what the Na'vi are innocent and that ghosts are behind the deaths of the marines...yeah I don't think that would work.

So it was about night time now and we were sitting down to another one of the Na'vi Dinners, of course the food was good as usual, which is strange because I thought some of the food was toxic to a human, all I know is that one small Teylu was like a piece of jumbo shrimp to me. Either way I was having great time eating it, so I was sitting next to Mie'li, Mo'at and Ne'la, and every now and then I would check the EMF for any changes in levels. So far I saw no changes at all, everything was so much more calm, besides it was still going to be a day before I decided to go hunting after the Na'vi version of the Wendigo. For those of you who don't know what that is, its basically a demon of Native American mythology.

Basically how someone becomes a Wendigo is eating the flesh of another human, or in this case a Na'vi, so for some reason they believe that it gives you supernatural qualities, either that or a spirit could simply have possessed a Na'vi. Either way we would still need silver, I was still amazed at how many paranormal beings were vulnerable against silver, I mean Werewolves, Wendigos, some ghosts. Anyway so I have my shotguns laying right beside me, which caused some of the warriors to again point their bows at me, but Mo'at told them there was nothing to fear, but then I hear the sound of an Engine roaring in the distance, and I see a Samson fly above me, and I see that it has dropped some sort of crate, it seems my supplies had finally arrived, so I rushed out to find the crate, but Ne'la came with because she knew about what dangers were around at night.

It took us about twenty minutes to find the crate that trudy had dropped, and I told Ne'la that she needed to help me get this back to the village, however even though the crate was big for me, it was about half that size for a Na'vi, so she picked it up, and she started to carry it. Now it took us about forty minutes to get back with the crate, and that was with avoiding all the dangers of the night, even with all the symbols of protection around my neck I was still worrying about the Viper wolves and Thanators. So when the Na'vi saw the crate that I had brought back, again Mo'at had to calm them down.

So I picked up a long wooden rod, and I used it as a crowbar to get the top of the crate opened, and sure enough I had enough supplies to last me a while, I had a couple of extra exo packs, I saw a couple of Assault rifles and handguns, but the thing that caught my eye was a my black duffel bag at the bottom. I know what its contents were, so I got it out and I opened it up, and sure enough there was the rest of my spirit hunting equipment, I had a couple of sets of silver bullets, Rock Salt shotgun shells, journals, Latin readings, more holy water, incendiary grenades, and other things.

So I took it all back to my hammock, and I got ready to go hunting for this Wendigo, but like I said I was not going to go hunting it just yet, I had to wait till tomorrow, after all if I went hunting for it at night, that would be a bad idea, all I know is that the Wendigo is a powerful hunter with the cover of night, but in the day they would be more vulnerable. I noticed Mie'li had followed me back to my hammock, and she knew what was going on.

"**Damien, will these weapons help us defeat that Vrrtep?" **She said as I was cleaning the weapons, and checking the clips.

"**Yes, they should, but we have to be quick, I have hunted these things before, but it might be more difficult."** I then set one of the assault rifles down and got out one of the Silver medallions from the bag.

"**And you will have to come along, since this Wendigo will be attracted to its former targets, I'm afraid we will have to use you as bait."** I then prayed in Latin for strength against the monster.

"**Its all right, as long as I get my revenge against that thing."** Now I stopped for a second at that statement, because it reminded me of myself when I was a young spirit hunter.

"**Mie'li, you do realize that its not going to be over after we kill this thing right?"** I looked out of the corner of my eye, and I saw the confused look on her face.

"**What do you mean?" **I saw her face contort into a confused and angry look, and I could not tell what she was thinking about.

"**Mie'li, when I was young, I didn't want to be a spirit hunter, but when someone close to me died by the hands of a spirit, I had to get my revenge on it, and you know what happened?" **I saw her shake her head.

"**After I destroyed the spirit, I felt the need to get rid of all the evil things in the world, and I could never stop." **I saw here face switch back to normal, and I could tell she knew what I was saying.

"**Mie'li, if you go hunting after this Wendigo with me, you realize that you have taken the responsibility of a Spirit Hunter." **At first she seemed confused but I was sure I knew what her answer was going to be.

"**Damien, I will take on this responsibility, I do not wish for others to suffer as I have." **I smiled at that statement, because I was glad she had made a wise decision, but then of course after tomorrow I'm not sure it would be such a wise decision.

"**Here, this gun should be well suited for you."** I tossed the fifty caliber desert eagle at her, and she caught, luckily since she was still a Na'vi child, she could hold the gun regularly like a human. And I told her how I loaded it with silver bullets, and that she had fifteen shots in each clip, but I wasn't done yet, I also gave her a holster that could fit a handgun and a couple of extra clips. So I decided to teach her how to use it, and well she learned a lot quicker with the handgun then she did with the shotgun.

So I told her to come get me in the morning, and she left with a determined look on her face, I knew that this was going to be a tough job for the both of us, but I knew I could finish this job just like any other, I was just worried about Mie'li, after all this would be her first job, and she would be going in with only basic knowledge that I had given her.

Well I guess now the only thing I can do is pray to god that nobody gets hurt.

**Well was there any improvement at all in this chapter?**


	7. Victim

**That Night**

A group of hunters set out to hunt yerik, because they know that yerik would be less aware of the Na'vi at night. It was a small group of three, so they could avoid a yerik waking to the sound of five hunters trying to squeeze together in a tight space. They all knew if any of the hunters couldn't catch any yerik in the morning, they would help bring the back up food supply. Of course that didn't mean that they liked hunting that late, there was always a fair share of grumbling and complaining.

**"Txe'lan, Why is it we always have to come with you on these hunts?"** The one in the middle of the group said.

**"Kamew, you know I like to have some of the best hunters in the clan with me." **Kamew seemed to beam at that statement so he was quiet for most of the time.

**"What about me?" **And there was Linek, the really whiny one, Txe'lan liked the best hunters, but he hated Linek because he always whined about these hunts.

**"Same applies to you." **Txe'lan figured that was enough said, since he always hated their conversations, mostly because Linek always won.

Txe'lan had a good feeling about the hunt tonight, for some reason it was really quiet, well except for the wind whistling every now and then, which was odd, because it was if the wind was trying to speak to him. And he listened, and it directed him towards a yerik, and he got both Linek and Kamew to be quiet, and he got his first arrow, he aimed it at the yerik, straight at its heart, after all he liked to kill quick and silently. Just as he was about to let go, he heard a voice call out to him.

_**"Txe'lan." **_That caused him to release too early, and it missed the yerik, causing it to start running, however he was not going to go after it, because he wanted to know which one of the hunters called his name before he fired.

**"All Right, which one of you called my name and made me miss?" **Linek and Kamew looked at each other with a confused look.

**"We were silent the whole time Txe'lan, are you feeling well?" **They both said in a completely innocent voice.

**"Well, one of you did, now who did it!" **He yelled at both of them.

_**"Txe'lan." **_All of a sudden he froze, he had heard the voice again, but Kamew and Linek had not said a single word.

**"Txe'lan, I just heard a voice, a voice in the wind." **Kamew actually said something intelligent, and for once Txe'lan agreed with him.

**"Oh come on you guys are cra-" **All of a sudden they both heard Linek stop talking, and he was taken off his feet.

**"HELP ME!" **They both ran after him on instinct.

They were both freaking out, because it seemed like he was being dragged by something, but they didn't see anything he was just moving so fast. They were trying to shoot at the assailant but they didn't want to risk hurting Linek, he may have been a whiny man, but he was still their clan brother. All of a sudden, it seemed all their running was wasted, because all of a sudden, they saw Linek fly up through the trees, never to be seen again. They were both exhausted, and they were in shock due to the fact that they just saw Linek disappear.

But after they recovered from the shock and the exhaustion, they both realized something, not only did they lose Linek, but they had also been too caught up in the running to notice that they had no idea how to get back to home tree! They had let themselves put stupidity against common sense. So now, they had lost a friend and they were lost.

But then they both heard a twig snap, usually that would not bother them, but they were a little on edge now.

**"Txe'lan, what was that thing!" **Kamew sort of screamed it out, he was freaking out over what they just saw.

**"I don't know, I couldn't get a good look at it!"** Txe'lan was more nervous then a viper wolf being stalked by a thanator.

_**"Txe'lan...Kamew." **_They heard their names being called again, they didn't know who was doing it, or what it was.

They thought it could be a Sky Person, but that didn't make sense, their Demon Skins didn't move that fast, and they would have heard them from a mile away, they had no idea that they were no longer the predator...but the prey. Then for some reason, Txe'lan felt something drop on his arm, rain maybe? But he knew it wasn't raining, so he reached out to wipe his arm. And then he brought it up to his face, and what he saw frightened him. Because he saw, that the drop was not water, but blood.

Then he saw another drop fall onto the ground, followed by another and another, then he head something start to crash through the trees, and he looked up. And soon he was on the ground, he was confused at what had knocked him over, but as soon as he opened his eyes. He saw a horrifying image, it was Linek, or should I say what was left of him. Half of his face had been ripped off, leaving the tounge dangling out of the empty space, his eyeball was missing, but it only got worse, because he looked at the rest of Linek's body. And he saw that all of his limbs had been torn off, and most of his torso seemed to have been devoured.

Other then that, his throat and esophagus had been ripped out, making it look like a large snake was wrapped around Linek's throat, but the most disturbing part was that his heart was still beating. Of course, it took him a while to finally get the body off of him, mostly because he realized how horrifying the sight was. And he looked over to Kamew, and he saw nothing, Kamew was gone, but where the hell did he go.

_**"Txe'lan." **_He froze in fright yet again, and he turned to listen to the voice in the wind, but he was too frightened to speak, he just wanted to get out of there, he didn't want to die at the hand of this thing. So he started to run, run faster then he knew he could, he had to get away from that thing. He wasn't ready to die yet, so he tried to find a place to hide, and he did find one place, there was a small open area of rocks, big enough to fit a Na'vi, so he dived in to the small cove. And he stayed there, too petrified to move. Dozens of thoughts were now racing through his head, and he couldn't get them to shut up.

He could still hear the voice, but it seemed to be growing more distant and distant, and he knew that it was probably gone, but their was no way that he was going to go outside, not until day time anyway when he could find his way back home. Luckily he was able to block the entrance a bit so it couldn't get in, and he found himself lying against a soft substance that felt like he was in his hammock back at home tree, but the more he thought about it, the more he missed Home Tree already.

* * *

**So this was one of my first chapters that didn't have Damien in it, but don't worry he will be put into action soon enough. I wasn't able to write a good chapter today because of all this stuff for school, anyway so I would like to thank the people who have been reviewing my story so far, and I would like to thank BlissfulEloquence for her help on this chapter. So I have to start working on my other fan fics again, so it is unknown when I will update this one again, could be a week to a month, either way keep in touch.**

** Oh, and to answer some questions. I decided it might help**

_**Kyle XY- Yes I am a fan of Supernatural, that is what inspired this fan fic, its kind of like a crossover.**_

_**Dean- An EMF is like a ghost meter, sort of like measuring all the paranormal activity in an area.**_

_**Any way to everyone out there, please review this story, and please keep reading it, because I still got more to write.**_

_**By the way, to one of my reviewers, Phantom Syren, has my grammar improved at all?**_


	8. Get Ready

**I figured i needed to update this soon, so what better time to write this chapter, then to write it just in time for halloween? So enjoy the chapter, and thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Mie'li and I were starting to get packed up, I had gotten a couple of Flares, guns, bullets, and my hunting tools, as for Mie'li she was loaded up the same way. I was wearing all black clothing, as well as various holsters for my weapons and equipment. So here I was, getting ready for another hunt except this time is was going to be different, I had hunted Wendigo before, but this was a Na'vi Wendigo. Going after this thing would be like going after a Vampire with a toy gun that shoots out corks, but then again I was in no position to talk, because that one time I had actually gone hunting after a vampire, mike freaking put cork guns in my bag instead of the ones loaded with silver bullets.

All I know is that after that, he had one hell of a time explaining why he gave his Niece and Nephew real guns instead of the toy guns he bought them. However I still managed to stab the monster with a silver stake. But anyway, this Wendigo is probably smart and strong as hell, since it was originally a Na'vi, there is a chance it knew the forests like the back of its hand. And with the reinforced bones, there would be a chance I would have to aim for areas where there was less bone, so I would probably have to aim for the legs to slow it down first, and then I finish it off as I would any other job.

**"Mie'li, you know what the plan is right?" **I asked her really quick so I knew what she was thinking.

**"Aim for the limbs, slow it down, then I will get to finish it off." **Good thing that she remembered, I still felt bad about using her for bait.

**"Now, you will know if the Wendigo is close, it will be like you will start to hear voices in the wind, the amulet I gave you should keep it from attacking you, but it will not stop it from carrying you off." **I explained quickly before I forgot to tell her.

**"It won't be smart enough to take away your weapons, so if you get a chance shoot it." **I said, it was kind of strange how I was worried about her.

So as soon as we both finished with loading out, I saw Ne'la coming towards us quickly, and she seemed to have a worried expression on her face. So of course I froze for a minute, because I knew that she had something important to say. And if we were lucky it would be something that would help with the hunt.

**"Damien, Three hunters went hunting last night and one came back." **That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear but it was better then nothing.

**"What happened to the other two?" **I asked quickly to cover up my concern.

**"Mo'at told me to bring you to them, she said that you would know what was going on." **So she turned, and Mie'li and I started to walk with her.

So at least now I had some clear evidence that the Wendigo was in the area around Home Tree, and that it had attacked a group of hunters already. But either way, it was going to be useful to hear the story from the hunters point of view. Besides this gave me a chance to pray before I go after the monster. So I followed Ne'la to the same cove that I had first met Mie'li in when she had first been attacked by the Wendigo, and I quickly saw the Na'vi I was looking for. However as soon as I saw him, it was not what I had wanted to see.

As soon as I had laid my eyes on him, I knew that the other two hunters were dead. Because on his whole body, the blue skin that was common among the Na'vi was now colored blood red. And there were some parts of flesh hanging from his arms and legs, as If someone had devoured something in front of his eyes. And the worst part was, is that he just kept staring into the forest as if he knew it was after him. But of course that didn't stop him from looking at me.

**"Whats your name?" **I tried to ask him, but he remained silent for a while before he finally answered.

**"Txe'lan." **He said in kind of a hoarse voice, as if he had trouble breathing.

**"Can you tell me what happened?" **Again he remained quiet for a while, but then he started to speak.

**"My fellow hunters and I-We were out hunting for yerik-and we heard this-this." **I already knew what he was going to say so I said it for him.

**"Voice in the wind calling your name." **He looked at me with complete shock on his face, but he kept talking anyway.

**"All of a sudden, one of the hunters -Linek, he was taken off of his feet, we tried to chase after him-but he-." **Again I decided to finish the sentence for him, this wasn't the first time I had come across this.

**"Was taken up into the sky." **He again looked at me with utter shock, but he did not stop telling the story of what happened to him.

**"Then, when he was taken, I felt a drop touch my arm, it turned out to be blood-and then Linek's body fell from the sky, mutilated in every way." **I should have know it would be something like that.

**"Is that why you are covered in blood?" **I asked him but he looked at me again with emotional eyes.

**"No, I ran away when Kamew went missing, so I hid in a rock crevice and I stayed the night, luckily there was some soft material I thought were grasses or some type of plant-but it was-." **He cut off there and bowed his head so I had to ask him what happened.

**"What happened when you woke up." **I lifted his head, and I could see tears running down his cheeks.

**"When I woke up, and the daylight reflected into my rock crevice, I saw that what I had been laying on, it was actually Kamew's corpse, he was completely torn apart, he had been gutted-eaten, some of his body was burned, and the pits where his eyes used to be just kept staring at me." **I could not stop him from collapsing into a mixture of emotions, but frankly I knew he had to let it all out.

I just got very angry when I head about what had happened to the other two hunters, this is why I hated being the best spirit hunter in the world. Because you always had to hear about how many people died before you even heard about the supernatural beings killing people off. But then of course, its not like you actually could ask anyone about ghosts and monsters back on earth, they would think your crazy. So I turned to Mo'at, and I gave her very specific instructions, instructions she could not afford to forget.

**"Mo'at, I want you to guard this man in whatever way you can, spread a circle of salt around him, guard him with the shotgun,just make sure the Wendigo doesn't get to him."** Of course I knew that the Wendigo was probably go after Mie'li and me first, since we would go out into the forest, but I wanted to be safe.

Apparently, Mo'at immediately understood what I was saying and she did exactly what I told her to do, either way I had wasted some time talking to them, I needed to go hunt this thing down before it hurt or killed anyone else in the clan. Either way it was going to be tough for me, and it was going to be tough for Mie'li, not only did this thing kill her parents, but this was the first step to becoming the spirit hunter. And the First Step was the First Hunt.


	9. Hunt

**Remember this is an alternate universe from my other fan fics, but you will see references about them from time to time. This Chapter is going to be short though, its mostly a look at Damiens Past and stuff. Anyway if you have read my other fan fics, then you should see the references to some of them in the chapters from now on. So look hard for them, and if you see them, review and see if you got them right.  
**

**

* * *

**

So Mie'li and I started to head out, we had all of our equipment with us, and we looked like a couple of Black Ops Soldiers. Even though that was partially true about one of us, she didn't exactly have the experience and the training for something like this. But then again, when I went on my first hunt I didn't go after a Wendigo, my first hunt was against a Vampire. I remember that day, because it was one of the hardest hunts I was ever on, of course it got a little easier when I had that one Werewolf help me hunt him down. So that was another reason why I was such a great spirit hunter, its because I always had that Werewolf kid help me out with them. Its too bad I can't remember his name, I know it started with an R. Oh well, I can't remember his name, besides I was supposed to kill him, but since he was a huge help I spared his life, however I never knew what happened to him after that.

Either way, that was the past, and this is now, either way it would still be tough for me and Mie'li. Usually with Jobs as personal as this, it played a trick on someones mind, which is why I was worried about Mie'li, this thing killed her parents, and there was a chance that her emotions would get the best of her. But I had to make sure we both remained calm, otherwise it might cost us both of our lives.

**Grace Augustine's POV.**

Jake had just got up out of bed for another day in the life of the Omaticaya, Damien and him were so lucky. They got into the clan easily, however we still didn't know why they chose to accept Damien into the clan, I mean he wasn't even a Avatar Driver. He was only a Human, and when the Na'vi usually found Humans in their territory, they would kill them on the spot. What exactly did Damien say that made the Omaticaya accept them into the Tribe? There was no way he threatened them, the Na'vi were brave enough to know when someone was bluffing about an attack planned on them. After all its not like one man coming along with threats of death were frighten them at all.

I figured it was time I looked into Damien's personal file, I mean I didn't know much about him other then he was sent here as a security escort. Usually I didn't look into any of the Grunt's personal files, but considering the fact that he was an Ex Navy Seal, and he was a researcher with a PHD, what harm could come from it. So I ran his name through the File System. And well it came up with something I was not expecting.

_**Name: Damien Ithaca**_

_**Rank: Lieutenant**_

_**Branch: Navy Seals, Special Operations, Black Ops**_

_**Family: Brother: David (Deceased) **_

_**Father: Dean (Deceased) **_

_**Mother: Diana (Deceased)**_

_**Sister: Maria (Deceased)**_

_**Personal Life: UNKNOWN**_

Oh My God, he had no family left, they were all dead! But how did that happen? I could not find a single file on his family, there was no record, all there was were the names and photos of his family. Why wouldn't there be files on his family, Damien seemed to be the type who came from a Military family, so why wouldn't it show any military records on his deceased family members, that seemed to be the only logical explanation. How else would all of his family be dead, back on earth the crime rate was going down, so it couldn't have been a mugger. And she doubted they were killed in a traffic accident, so the military was the only explanation for why his family was dead.

**Back to Damien's POV.**

I was still walking with Mie'li through the thick part of the forest, it was a real pain in the ass to walk through, although I will admit the sight was something to die for. However considering the situation now, I doubt that is what I would want right now. I mean you would want to enjoy the forest, but considering there is a Wendigo on the loose, and that half the things in the forest can kill you, its a little nerve racking. The only problem was I was nervous, and if I was nervous then I couldn't imagine how Mie'li felt, to be honest I now know what the soldiers in Vietnam felt like when they were on patrol.

However, my train of thoughts was soon interrupted by a rustling I heard in the bushes, and I quickly stopped walking and drew my shotgun, the same went for Mie'li with her pistol. And now I looked at the bushes, and whatever was in them, had moved out of them at a high speed. And thats when I turned to look at Mie'li to say one thing.

**"Its Here." **I said with a cold voice.


	10. Wendigo

**I finally managed to write the next chapter of Hunting your spirit, and I'm sorry to say this is going to be very similar to the Wendigo hunt in SUPERNATURAL, i tried to write it in a different way, and i tried my best, but it was still hard and it took me awhile to write this one. **

**So please enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

We could hear the Wendigo moving all around us, and lets just say we kept looking around in circles. You would hear it in one place, and then you would hear it in another, it was like it could teleport to different places. I had completely forgotten how fast these things could move, which made me think about how Mie'li was currently holding up. And basically she was in the same boat I was, she was freaking out a bit, but she also seemed to have a look of excitement on her face. As if she was glad that she would be able to avenge her parents. Hell, she kind of reminded me of myself when I was a kid, wanting to get revenge on the bastards that killed my family.

Of course, I actually caught sight of the Wendigo for a second, and I fired off a round of buckshot towards it. I know that the guns wouldn't kill it, but it could at least slow it down...or piss it off, both were distinct possibilities. Either way I was hoping it was the first option, or else we would both be screwed six ways from Sunday.

Mie'li of course, had heightened Na'vi senses, so she could hear and see more better then me, so she was firing off a bullet every minute she saw the Wendigo. To be honest, I felt like a dog in the pound, just waiting to be put down. But if he was going to die, he was not going down without at least killing this evil son of a bitch. But then he saw the Wendigo appear right in the middle of both of them, and lets just say It was one ugly bastard.

It was a taller version of the na'vi, but the skin on it was more a brown color, as if the skin itself was rotting while still attached to the body. Not to mention the fact that its eyes were a mixture of black and yellow, as well as its fingernails being shaped into claws, basically the figure was ugly and intimidating.

**"And I thought these things looked ugly on earth!" I** yelled out, as he fell to the ground while trying to shoot it.

However the Wendigo just dodged it and picked me up by my throat and tossed me into a tree, as a result I could hear a cracking noise in my back. But when I got back up nothing seemed to be broken. So I just tried shooting at it again but it disappeared. And for some reason, Mie'li was still looking around as if it had disappeared. Oh who am I kidding, of course it disappeared, it can move that fast that you can barely see it, but if it disappeared, then where the hell did it go.

But then I got my answer as soon as I heard a very deep breathing go down the back of my throat, and I turned around to be face to face with the thing. The Next thing I know, it screams and grabs my head and starts to pull me up into the sky. Yeah, lets just say that I completely forgot about what was going on, after the Wendigo used enough strength to knock me out.

Of course, Mie'li had seen what had happened, but she hesitated to shoot because I was in the things grasp. So she would risk killing me in the process, so instead she started running to where the wendigo seemed to be running off to. But in the end she lost sight of me and the wendigo disappeared into the trees.

* * *

_**MIE'LI's POV**_

This was not good, Damien had just been taken by that creature, the monster that killed my parents. And I was helpless to do anything, and of course it wouldn't come towards me because I had the damn amulet on that protected me from the monster. But still that wasn't good because Damien had been taken by the monster, and I could not stop it, the creature was just too fast. So as I was trying to run after it, I noticed that Damien had dropped his bag that had all of the equipment and weapons in it. So I looked inside the bag and I started to look at what he had in there.

A bottle of Holy Water, Bullets, Silver, a knife, a bible, flare guns, and a couple of other things. I remember that he said that the Wendigo had to be burned if you ever had the chance. I guess these flare guns were going to help me out. But unfortunately it wouldn't do any good if I couldn't find out where it went. So I had to remember some of the things that Damien taught me back when I was still learning about hunting one of these things. Sure I still had a lot to learn, but hell at least I got this part down.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Damien and I were finished were target practice, and now he was teaching me all these different languages and symbols that would either keep a supernatural being away or exorcise it. Basically I knew I had to learn this stuff fast, otherwise more people would die by that monsters hand. But I wanted to learn how to kill it, not keep it away, I knew I shouldn't question Damien since he knew what he was doing but I couldn't resist asking him how to kill the thing._

_**"Damien, How do we kill this thing?" **__I asked while trying to be calm, while not sounding blood thirsty._

_**"Well, first off you have to slow it down first, since these things move at great speeds." **__He said as he pulled out a knife with strange runes on it, and he started to sharpen it._

_**"And whats next after that?" **__I asked, while trying to keep my anger for this monster contained, as I knew my anger would cost me when we went after this thing._

_**"Well, after that, you need to burn it alive, or else it will keep coming back, however it will have to be at a time it won't be expecting it." **__He said, while wondering how he was going to burn it alive out in the open._

_**"How are we going to burn it?" **__I asked as he stopped sharpening the knife and looked up at me with a thoughtful look on his face._

_**"I'm not sure, sure these things will burn easily, but the fact that you need to have a clear shot to get them is hard to do, thats why I have only killed three of these things in the past." **__He said while I looked at him with shock at what he had just said._

_**"Only Three?" **__I yelled out, because it just didn't seem believable._

_**"Well, by myself yes, other times I had some help along." **__He said, while I breathed in and out trying to relax._

**FLASHBACK END**

**

* * *

**

Okay now that I remembered that, I had to think of an area where the Wendigo would go, Damien said it would not go in rock crevices. So it would have to be some spot in the forest, some place that was like an oasis in the forest that nobody would have found. Basically It was going to be hard to find that because of the fact that the whole FREAKING forest was an oasis. Yeah, he should have been more specific there, I had no idea how I was going to track this thing, after all its not like Damien had left a trail to follow him by when he got taken by the thing.

So basically, I was suffering from a huge dilemma here, on one had I had to track this thing in order to kill it and save Damien. Which was not working out in any way at all, I didn't think he would be taken so easily, but then of course he said he was a little rusty from when he got here so he had not hunted anything in at least six years.

And on the other hand, I had the fact that I had no way to track this thing, because Damien said these things didn't leave a trail on the ground. But then I realized I answered my own question right there. They didn't leave trails on the ground, but they would when they would go up in the sky and trees. So I put all the equipment into the bag, and I started climbing the tree that the Wendigo was closest to when it took Damien away. And sure it was a long way up but it was worth it, because when I got to the top not only did I get a nice view of the forest. But I also hit the jackpot on how to track this thing.

Because right in front of me, were claw marks left by the Wendigo as well as the fact that some branches were broken when it was coming through here. In my mind I was doing a happy dance, but I knew that I needed to be quick or else Damien might die before I can get there.

**"Hang on Damien, I'm coming." **I said as I started to jump from the branches while following the trail of claw marks and broken branches in the trees.

I had to make sure I moved fast, otherwise I would be too late and Damien would be eaten or killed. I remember what he said before we came on this hunt, right before one of the Omaticaya's hunters came back with blood all over him.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Damien was walking away from the hunter with me, and he seemed to be thinking of what the hunter just told him. Of course, I had to know what he was thinking about so I kindly asked him what was going on in his head._

**_"Well, what do you think." _**_I asked, while he looked at me with a weird look on his face._

**_"Well, this is a good and bad thing." _**_He said while I got a confused look on my face._

**_"Good! How is this good?" _**_I almost yelled out, but he silenced me so no one could hear us._

**_"Look, what I'm saying is, if that Wendigo ate last night, then its not going to be hungry for a while. So if either one of us is captured, the Wendigo will most likely store you for food, until it is ready for its next meal." _**_He said while I just nodded my head in understanding._


	11. Wendigo Continued

**_It took me awhile to write the next chapter to this...but i finally got around to it...I'm trying to update other stories besides Sworn through swords...but either way, I have gotten around to writing this one._**

* * *

**DAMIEN'S POV**

I was waking up from my death like slumber. To be honest I knew where I was, and I was currently pissed off and scared out of my mind. The reason why I was scared was because there was a chance that I was going to get eaten by a Na'vi wendigo. But the reason why I was currently pissed off was the fact that I had been taken captive by this thing so easily. I mean seriously, the last time something like this happened I was a rookie at this. But enough of my self pity and such bullshit. Right now I needed to focus on a way to escape this place, and well I had absolutely no ideas. Whatever this Wendigo did to me, it was smart. Because I looked up at my wrist and I noticed how it had taken away my wrist blades that I kept hidden in case I ever needed to cut through a rope or stab a creature that was weak against Silver.

So yeah, lets run over my current situation, I was currently tied up...inside a cave...with a wendigo walking around...it might get hungry soon...I had no weapons...I dropped my bag with Mie'li...and I was currently a bit drugged up and I noticed I had a wound on my head. Oh life was just peachy at the time. I just felt like whistling, only to find I couldn't do that either due to the fact I fell back asleep the next minute.

* * *

**MIE'LI'S** **POV**

I was amazed at how far this Wendigo had traveled from the area that we were attacked at. I mean I had probably already traveled maybe about two miles and I was still following tracks and claw marks. I know Damien said that these things were fast, but to clear that distance in a short amount of time, seriously what had I gotten myself into. But I knew that I wanted to kill this thing, even if it was once a Na'vi it had killed my parents. And nothing was ever going to change that or bring them back.

But, Damien did say that by doing this, that I could prevent other people from sharing the same fate as me. So when I heard that, I automatically decided to work on killing these evil things. I may still be a kid, but after my parents died, I realized that life is tough, so I would have to work my way through it. I also learned that sometimes life can be cruel, but we just had to keep going on with it and deal with the cards we were dealt with. To be honest it took me awhile to get some of Damien's lessons and teachings. But other than that learning to be a spirit hunter was pretty easy. But I still froze up today, and that was a bad thing, I could have stopped that thing from capturing Damien, but I choked and it got away. But next time I was not going to make that mistake, because I would make sure that that thing would burn in hell.

So anyway, I was also carrying the bag full of flare guns and extra equipment. Luckily it didn't seem that heavy after some of the training that Damien put me through, and is still making me do. He said that the training he was having me doing was a mixture of spirit hunting and Navy SEAL training. At first I had no idea what he meant by Navy Seals...but then he explained that it was an elite force of warriors back on his planet, and that he was a Navy Seal back on his planet. To be honest the training was pretty brutal, but I learned everything I was being taught.

I then found myself at the entrance to a small ravine, it was an small cavern filled with plants, for some reason I just felt cold when I stood outside of it. But I knew that I would have to go inside to find Damien and get him out of there before that thing showed up and got us both. But as I was about to enter I got a great idea, I looked around and I smiled a bit as I started rummaging through the bag for what I would need to execute my plan.

* * *

**DAMIEN'S POV**

I had woken up again as I looked around the cave again to see if there was anything new. And wouldn't you know it, it was still the same boring cave. Man, this wendigo was definitely not a very good interior decorator. You would have thought that the cave would have been lined up with bones or corpses...but no it was completely barren and unused. Seriously I was bored sitting there tied up with absolutely nothing to do. Sure I wasn't exactly taking this seriously, but just in case I was going to die I wanted to live out my final moments by being a smart ass. So all in all I was in a fairly good mood, even If there was a chance I was going to die in a couple of minutes.

**"Man...you think for a wendigo that they would get hungry faster...seriously anything is better than dieing of boredom." **I said to myself as I was trying to break free of the vines that were acting like ropes.

I was really hoping that someone got here soon, I didn't care if it was Mie'li or the wendigo, I just wanted to get out and actually do something besides staring at a wall and struggling with these vine ropes.

**"Geez...whoever said it was impossible to die from boredom must have said that to screw with people's heads...because I think that being bored is making my brain stop working." **I said as I thought I felt myself start to get drowsier and drowsier.

**"Damien!" **I heard a voice yell out from somewhere in the cave. And I immediately woke up at the sound of my name.

**"IN HERE!" **I yelled out as loud as I could so that whoever it was could hear me.

I kept hearing the voice calling out my name and I kept answering it back as I soon saw the silhouette of something start to walk towards me.

**"Oh man...I am glad you sho-" **I soon stopped talking as I noticed it was the wendigo that was walking towards me.

**"Wow...today is just not my day." **I said to myself as I closed my eyes and got ready for the wendigo to feast on my flesh.

**"Hey you ugly bastard!" **I heard a voice yell out as I opened my eyes as I noticed the wendigo turned around and looked at the direction of where the voice was coming from.

I then noticed that Mie'li was standing there holding a gun as she fired off a whole clip into the wendigo. Luckily it distracted the wendigo enough for it to start squirming on the ground in pain as she came over to me and cut the ropes.

**"That was a little too close!" **I said as she just grinned a bit.

**"Better late than never!"** She yelled back as we started to run out of the cave. With the wendigo hot on our tails.

To be honest, it was kind of stupid trying to outrun a wendigo, but considering the fact that it was wounded quite a bit, it gave us a but of an advantage, even though that it was still fast we were able to keep our pace. But I assumed that Mie'li had a plan, so I was just going along with it. But in my head I was praying that she came up with a plan or else we were both screwed when that thing started to get its speed back.

I then looked back and I noticed that the wendigo had just came across the corner and was starting to gain on us. But it was still limping quite a bit due to the fact that Mie'li had shot it in the leg as well as a couple of other places.

_**"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" **_I thought as I saw the thing getting closer and closer to us.

We were not that far away from the entrance as I could see the light and that the plants were starting to come into view. And then me and Mie'li started to run even faster and faster just so that we would be out of that cave. But as soon as we got faster, so did the wendigo, it was like luck was not on our side today.

Then, we finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel. But not like in like an afterlife way, more like we reached the light at the end of the tunnel literally. So as soon as we both got out of the tunnel I noticed that Mie'li turned around and pulled out a flare gun and was aiming towards the wendigo. At first I thought she was crazy, because there was no way that she would be able to hit it at that speed, especially with its enhanced reflexes like that.

**"Are you nuts? You'll never hit it at that speed!" **I said as I saw her turn a head and offer me a small grin before she got serious.

**"I'm not aiming for the monster." **She said as she turned back around and I saw what she was aiming at.

Apparently she had made a small trap out of dead and dried up plants, that apparently she found outside of the cave and she had lined up a small area with them. At first I thought it wouldn't work, but as the wendigo got closer, she fired off a flare into the trap and it lit up like a Christmas tree.

I then noticed that the wendigo freaked out a little bit before it tried to turn around and run away. But Mie'li had already gotten another flare gun at the ready, and as it was turning around she fired another flare into its back which managed to light it on fire quickly and efficiently. We both then saw the wendigo start to die as we both started to breath normally.

**"When you were in there...I soaked the dead plants with gasoline so that it would catch on fire easier, all I needed was to wound it and lure it into my trap." **Mie'li told me as she explained what had just happened.

**"Wow...that was pretty clever...but either way...job well done." **I said as I saw her crying a bit.

**"I finally...got...the monster...that killed my parents." **I then noticed that she was crying tears of Joy that she had avenged her parents death.

**"Come on...lets go home." **I said as she nodded and we started the walk back to Home Tree.

Well, that was certainly an interesting day, we both almost got killed. I got knocked out for awhile. And Mie'li came up with a plan that I would have never thought of. But either way, one less thing to worry about up here on Pandora. But that didn't mean I was going to stop, I was going to keep hunting until I got revenge on the thing that killed my family.


	12. Reporting Back

**_Okay, again i am trying to get more updates in since i want to make sure i complete these fan fics, Not all of my fan fics will have sequels, but i know some of them will. Anyway enjoy the next chapter of Hunting Your Spirit._**

* * *

**DAMIEN'S POV**

So me and Mie'li had just arrived back at Home Tree and we were going to report to Mo'at as to what had just happened and that we had killed the wendigo. I had to admit though, Mie'li was crying tears of joy that she had gotten her revenge. Now she truly believed her parents could rest in piece, she said the last time she felt that happy was when her parents were alive. She got a little depressed when she said that but other than that, she seemed to be okay. She didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that she had just killed something. But then I remembered that life on Pandora was tough, it was kill or be killed. It was basically survival of the fittest everywhere on this world. And I had to admit, it did give you a rush.

I mean, one of the reasons I continued hunting was because it always gave me a rush. Like when you almost get killed on a hunt, you start to feel adrenaline course through your body. And after you survive, you realize that life is eventually going to end. So you try to make the most of it while your still alive. And I had to admit, besides my whole revenge thing, I was starting to enjoy the rush I got from hunting. I also noticed that Neytiri was once again teaching Jake, and she had him running through Home Tree and he looked out of breath. So me being a smart ass yelled out at him.

**"RUN FORREST! RUN!" **I yelled out as Jake looked back and glared at me.

**"SHUT UP!" **Jake yelled back as he continued to run.

**"I thought his name was Jake Sully?" **Mie'li asked me as she was confused why I called him Forrest.

**"I'll tell you later...its just an old joke." **I said as she just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

So anyway, we made our way towards where Mo'at would usually be. And for some reason, Eytukan had some scared expression on his face as he came by while he was looking straight ahead. I was confused as to why a fearless clan leader would be so scared all of a sudden. But something told me that it wasn't anything supernatural or anything like that. And then I heard a female yell and a crashing sound.

Mie'li and I both drew pistols and headed towards the crash sound. To be honest, after what we had just been through, we were kind of in our rights to be paranoid. I mean hell, who wouldn't be after nearly being eaten to death by a Wendigo while you were still alive. So we traced the sound to a secluded part of Home Tree, to be honest it actually looked like a small tunnel going through so it was like a root. And then we turned left to see that there was a small room. It wasn't very big but it was big enough to hold at least ten people and a bunch of equipment. Well...in human standards anyway, with Na'vi it probably would cut that number in half.

* * *

I saw that Mo'at seemed to be pissed off at something. I didn't know why but she was also reading one of my books on protection symbols. And she also seemed to have a wooden bucket filled with a white substance that I assumed was filled with paint. So I walked in and she seemed a little panicked and reached for the shotgun, but then she quickly saw it was me and she calmed down a bit. I then went over to her and asked her what she was doing.

**"Well, I am trying to set up an area where you can store your equipment, also you can think of it as something that you humans call a...office. Also I'm putting up all of these symbols so that no demons or anything can get in." **She said as I looked around the area.

**"Well then, I guess I own you a thanks." **I said but Mo'at just blew me off with a question.

**"What happened to that Wendigo?" **She asked as I turned to Mie'li.

**"Its dead, we torched the monster, and we made sure that it was dead before we left, it won't bother us anymore." **Mie'li said as she was happy that she got revenge.

**"Good, thats one last problem to worry about, in other words, Job well done you two." **She said as we both smiled at each other.

**"To be honest I thought you two were going to die." **Mo'at said which got our spirits to sink.

**"Wow, you just had to kill the moment, didn't you?" **I said but she just got confused.

**"How do you kill a moment?" **She asked in a confused tone.

**"Ah, screw it never mind." **I said as I really didn't feel like explaining anything today.

She then went back to organizing some stuff and painting some of the symbols on the wall and then I saw one that she was about to paint on but I quickly stopped her.

**"NO DON'T PAINT THAT ONE ON!" **I yelled as she got confused.

**"Why not?" **She said as she had obviously misread the description.

**"This is a demonic summoning symbol, trust me you don't want to hunt down demons all day." **I said as she gulped but nodded.

**"Man, thank god that wasn't the symbol for summoning the four horsemen." **I said as I remembered how I had to hunt down famine when he was summoned by someone.

**"Anyway, what happened when you went after the wendigo." **Mo'at asked as Mie'li and I looked at each other.

We then proceeded to report everything that we had experienced. Including when we had set off from Home Tree. We also mentioned how I was captured by the Wendigo, but that Mie'li had come and saved me before I was eaten by it. And then how we lured him into a trap full of gasoline and dried plants. All in all, Mo'at was fairly pleased with the report. However that didn't stop her from criticizing me.

**"You should have been on your guard, your supposed to be experienced with this, how could you be captured so easily?" **Mo'at asked me, but I had a defense for this.

**"Well for one, Mie'li has the protection symbol on her, so the wendigo avoided her, plus Wendigo's are faster than anything on this world, so its not really a surprise that I got captured." **I said as Mo'at nodded her head.

**"Very well, but next time try to be more on guard, we don't want to lose the only person who knows what is going on here." **Mo'at said as I just nodded my head.

**"Based on that tone you used, I'm assuming you have another job for us to do?" **I said as she nodded her head but also raised her hand.

**"Yes I do, but it can wait a day, you both look tired, and you both need rest." **She said while we both nodded.

**"Yeah you do have a point there." **I said as my stomach growled a bit. And then I heard Mie'li's give another growl.

**"You two might also want to get something to eat while your at it." **Mo'at said while be both laughed sheepishly.

Yeah, we may have another job tomorrow, but like Mo'at said it can probably wait a day. After all, we wouldn't be of any good to anyone if we weren't in top condition. I just hoped that nothing bad happened in the time that we were resting. But I just decided to let all of that go to the back of mind when we were resting.

Because I could smell some meat cooking and there was no way that I was going to pass up the opportunity to get some yerik jerky from the omaticaya clan cooks. Because that stuff was really good. But anyway, so far another job has been completed, sure I still didn't do as good as I usually do. But I was a little rusty after six years, so I guess the more I hunt the better I get. And then it will all start coming back to me. Its like riding a bike, you never forget how to.


End file.
